Carey
'''Carey aka Peacemaker '''is one of the main characters of Team Stupendous Z. He is the leader of Team Stupendous who has a kind heart and will do anything with his friends to stop criminals from ruining their and other people's day plans. He is played by Brian Lodge. Information * Voice Actor: Brian Lodge * Full name: Carey Dawson-Tremaine * Other names: ** Peacemaker ** Kaito (Japanese dub) * Personality: ** Leaderly ** Smart ** Sweet ** Fun-loving ** Creative ** Caring ** Cool ** Artistic ** Friendly ** Lawful ** Emotional ** Short-tempered ** Big hearted ** Clumsy (sometimes) * Appearance ** As Carey *** Slender, olive brown skin *** Spiky, rocky brown hair *** Purple eyes *** Purple shirt with thunderbolt *** Green pants *** Yellow tennis shoes ** As Peacemaker *** Slender, olive brown skin *** Purple eyes *** Spiky, rocky brown hair *** Purple and green superhero costume consisting of Superman ** When genderbent *** Slender, olive brown skin *** Long, rocky brown hair *** Purple eyes *** Purple shirt with thunderous heart *** Green skirt *** Yellow flats * Occupation: ** Leader ** Student ** Superhero * Alignment: Good * Affiliation: Team Stupendous * Goal: To protect his homeland of Rockville from criminals * Birthplace: Dallas, Texas * Relatives: Parents who are the descendants of mages * Pets: Dusk (black cat) * Friends: ** Lauren ** Kyle ** Adam ** Zachary ** Pauline ** William ** Krypto the TS Puppy ** Their teacher ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Her spider moth fairies ** Ray/Nintoku (sometimes) ** Red Ninjas (sometimes) ** Mozart (sometimes) * Enemies: ** BJ/Gideon ** Robo-Toad ** Emma/Spider Queen (formerly) ** Ray/Nintoku ** Red Ninjas ** Wolf Gang ** Jackson Frost ** Other criminals * Likes: ** Fighting crime ** His friends ** Cats ** Making things right ** Drawing ** Origami ** Magic ** Comic books ** Kitty Mew ** Mountains ** Sensei Dento * Dislikes: ** Water ** Big dogs ** Being angered ** Lauren/Primarina refusing to forgive him ** Lauren/Primarina being hard on him ** Making mistakes ** Being glared and scolded at ** Lauren/Primarina’s impatience ** Dylan/Armadylan’s recklessness ** Being accused wrongly * Powers/abilities: ** Hugging spirtitual arms ** Heart changing ** Atlantic powers (temporally) ** Ability to see ghosts with a watch ** Family Magic ** Flying creature powers ** Power of Love (finishing move) * Vehicle: Peace Car * Weapons: His magic key * Quote: “Super spirit hug!” Biography New to Rockville and Abraham Lincoln High, Carey has a kind heart which gave him the TS name Peacemaker. He moved from Dallas, Texas to this place because his birth father, Mr. Dawson, has gotten a job at this school as a teacher. Personality Carey is kind-hearted, amazing, and very nice to anyone around him. Appearances Carey usually wears a purple shirt with a thunderbolt on it, green pants, and yellow tennis shoes. He also has spiky, rocky brown hair and purple eyes. As Peacemaker, he wears a purple and green superhero costume made in comic books. In his swimming trunks, his bathing suit is purple and it consists of green sidelines. In his winter wear, he wears a purple coat with a bit of green pockets, and green sweatpants with pockets to fit the cold weather. In "Gender Bent!", he is his female self created by Gideon named Carina, who wears a purple shirt with a thunderous heart on it, a green skirt, and yellow flats. Her hair is still rocky brown, but long. As Lovergirl, her costume resembles Supergirl, but with a heart logo and a cape shaped like a heart. Notes * Carey's birthstone is a diamond which means he was born on April. * His rivals are Adam by day and Jackson Frost by night. * Ever since "Carey of the Sea!", he has hydrophobia. * He knows how to use a Nintendo Switch joystick after "A Glitch in the Switch!". * Ever since "Unlucky Number 13!", Carey owns a black cat named Dusk. * He is shown to have a crush on Lauren after "The First Date". * He owns a watch that gives him the ability to see ghosts ever since "Carey's Mysterious Watch". * In the Japanese dub, his name is Kaito. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males Category:ALH Students Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters